The Game
The Game is the 17th episode of Season 1, and is episode 17 of the full 210 episodes for the entire series. In this episode, the cable goes out. Someone suggests they play a game. At first, they are reluctant. And when they start playing, arguments start. Episode Information *'Episode Title:' The Game *'Episode Number:' Season 1, Episode 17 (#17 of 210) *'Air Date:' February 21, 1997 *'Episode description (from DVD):' "When the cable goes out, the family decides to play Scruples. The game quickly degenerates into a brawl." *'Cast:' **Ray Romano as Ray **Patricia Heaton as Debra **Brad Garrett as Robert **Doris Roberts as Marie **Peter Boyle as Frank **Sawyer Sweeten as Geoffrey **Sullivan Sweeten as Michael **Jon Manfrellotti as Cable Guy *'Crew:' **Jeff Meyer - Director **Tucker Cawley - Writer *'Preceded by:' "Diamonds" *'Followed by:' "Recovering Pessimist" Synopsis Just as Ray sits down to watch TV, a lightning storm knocks the cable out. Ray begins freaking out because he is unable to watch ESPN. Debra comments that it's not the end of the world. Just then, Frank rushes in and realizes their cable is out also. After having trouble keeping the kids asleep, the family gathers at Ray and Debra's house contemplating what to do. Someone suggests they play a game. Ray and Frank refuse. Then Marie says that they can just sit and talk. Ray then jumps up to grab a board game. They end up playing the game Scruples that Robert bought them for Christmas 2 years prior. He was upset that the shrink wrap was still on it and it had never been used. The game progresses, and the questions that are being asked start offending people, such as a question about adult diapers. The tension soon grows and things get out of hand. Then the cable guy from Lynbrook Cable shows up at the house and says that there was an illegal splitter on Ray's cable line. It splits and heads right into Frank's house across the street. That's why both cable lines went out at the same time. Frank had put in the splitter to "share" the cable that Ray was paying for. Ray didn't have any idea it was happening. The cable guy then fines them $2500 for the illegal splitter. Running Gags This episode shows Robert's signature "crazy chin" move, touching the Scruples rule book to his chin before reading them. Trivia Actor Jon Manfrellotti is best known in the series for his role as Gianni. But in this early episode, before the character of Gianni was created, he plays the Cable Guy from Lynbrook Cable that fines Ray for the cable splitter. This episode features the twins, but not Ally. Harriet Lichmann was only seen once during the series, but her name was mentioned numerous times throughout the 9 seasons. This episode marks the first time we hear her name. The baby monitor is heavily featured in this episode. However, we only hear Micheal crying on the monitor, and none of the characters that go up to check up on him. Robert is heard on the monitor, but not for several minutes when he should have been heard the entire time. Quotes *Ray: "ESPN. Nothing quite like it. Nothing even comes close. Well, ESPN 2." Category:Episodes Category:Season 1